Shina Dark: The Winds of Revolution and the War of Chaos
by Moonreaper666
Summary: My attempt at a fanfiction CONTINUATION OF THE MANGA. Adding in a Nomadic Wanderer with deep and important secrets, the world would never be the same


_This Fanfiction serves to continue the unfinished story of Shina Dark. The only original characters are Sirius and probably the Monarchs of Shumarika._

**In this strange land filled with strange people a lone wanderer ponders, his decision to come the island called Shina Dark.**

"Shina Dark, some call it the demesne of darkness, some call it the only haven from this world… I can see it being a fun place to explore." Said the mysterious nomad

**The man wears a shiny black hat, a pitch-dark trench coat, and evilly colored boots. The man rides his motorcycle towards the island, gliding wildly across the body of water.**

_The world of Shina Dark is embedded in war and chaos. To the east, lies the Vansable Empire. Proud, young and born with the hungry for more land, more power the empire relies on technology, numbers and brute force to expand its imperial might. To the west lies the Kingdom of Estgloria. Old, apathetic and rotten, the nation's peaceful and prosperous days are far-gone. Now it is a shell of its former self, corrupt and empty to the core. Between them lie the country of trade, Zirus Ziriola, and the nation of magic, Shumarika, neither are incapable of stopping the scarring of the land and both are waiting for the imminent and bloody end. If the winds of destiny are not change the only thing, left in this world will be a barren wasteland!_

**The wanderer has set foot on the island. He begins building his house hidden with the forest next to the capitol, which is the only city in the island.**

"There, it is done." Said the wanderer as he used his skills, along with a touch of magic and science, the Nomad created his own makeshift home, Comfy and well hidden to outsiders.

(Time to meet the locales) The wanderer said in his mind

**Meanwhile at the Capitol…**

"Do it now and again and again!" said Princess Galett Sowauge as she teaches several militias how to fight with spears

**Blending in at the marketplace, the wanderer is watching them, deducing the threat of war lingers in the air.**

(Ah Princess Galett, the woman with the heart of an Amazonian. With such fiery passion she could whip a bunch of peasants into shape) the Wanderer thought

**Galett turn her gaze towards the Wanderer's direction. The nomad quickly bought something from a peddler, making him inconspicuous amongst the crowd. The Princess then goes back to training the volunteers.**

A sigh of relief (And she would have no problem executing a stranger such as I. Good thing the rumors are true otherwise they would send an ARMY to send me to the gallows!)

"Come on now, you can do it!" said Princess Christina Rey Holden

(And there is Princess Christina, she may be frail but she has the power to compete with some of the greatest scientist and magicians in this world) thought the stranger

**Christina also looks the same way causing Mr. Wanderer to buy another item from the peddler.**

(She would also have no problems concluding my not so good intentions of exploring this place) He thought with a worried smile

**As he was walking towards the armory, he immediately stopped, noticing the presence of someone who is spying on him.**

"How long are you intending on spying on me?" he asked the person spying behind him

"Oops!" said Noel D. Buche, maid to Demon King Exoda

**The nomad expresses his moment of disappointment then goes over to Noel and touches her hair.**

"Is this how the island treats strangers, by spying on them with robotic assassins?" the last few words send shockwaves over Noel

"We had to make sure you were not sent by our enemies," Said Rune Butler Vincent "Wearing clothes such as those surely would catch the eyes of the authorities," Remarking on the wanderer's garments.

"Tell me, what are your intentions on coming to our island?" asked Vincent

"Nothing" answered the stranger

"Nothing? Are you simply just spending your time exploring around Shina Dark?" He adopts a thinking stance. "You could be implying that you don't work for our belligerent neighbors?" He circles around the wanderer. "Or you could be implying a dark secretive motive, one that would bring chaos and destruct…?"

The wanderer interrupts "Oh come on old man! I am just here to amass power and wealth by looting your lord's treasure vault and selling my services!"

"You DARE call me OLD!" Vincent said angrily

"So you're a mercenary?" asked Noel

"Yes… to both statements" said the last part while looking at Vincent

"Oh there you guys are!" said Exoda Cero Claw as he and the two princesses arrive on the scene

He talks to the stranger "Greetings, and welcome to our…"

"Argh!" said Vincent as he charged right at the wanderer… only to be stopped by Exoda

"No Vincent!"

"Are you really a butler? You seem to be easy to provoke!" the wanderer said as he burst into laughter

"Hey, what's your problem, causing a ruckus in our city?" shouted Princess Galett

"Princess, I think you should calm down." Said Exoda, he turns towards the nomad "My name is…"

"Exoda Claw, I know who you are."

"Well then, can you…"

"Some idiot who managed to be named Demon King!"

"Eh! You… didn't have to hurt my feelings!"

"Could you please stop bullying our lord and explain your intentions to be here in the first place?" asked Christina

"Ok my intentions are to see this place for my own eyes and loot Exoda's treasure vault!"

"Okay, you are permitted to loot my vault…" Said Exoda much to the surprise of his friends

"…in return for giving us half of your loot."

"It's a deal!" said the wanderer as he heads towards the palace

"Wait! You still haven't introduced yourself."

The Wanderer stops and turns his view towards them "My name is Sirius Darkstar, wherever I go something interesting is bound to happen." He said the last half of the statement with a smile

"Humph! How rude is he!" said Vincent

"Relax everyone, he isn't here to make us enemies." Said Exoda

"You mean he is testing us?" said Christina

"Yes, if he manages to succeed then we can use our portion of the loot to support our nation!" Exoda said in excitement

"Oh no, this can't be!" Vincent said

(How could he have known?) Noel thought

"Hey! You can't just enter the vault alone!" Princess Galett shouted at Sirius as she catches up to him

**End of Prologue. Please, if you are a fan of Shina Dark spread the word. I would like people to give their input on how the author would have ended the story.**


End file.
